newerauniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Nova Ramiran VII
This article is about the 5th century businessman and weapons developer. For the ''Peace-Savior ''who contributed to the peaceful meeting of Humanity and Sezhri, see Nova Ramiran I. Nova Rashid Ramiran VII (born February 11, 421) is the CEO, president, chairman, and owner of the Ramiran Defense Corporation, and the inventor of the PTX Shield Regenerator, among other weapons and technologies. His leadership of the company during the Aresian-Outcast War is considered to have been instrumental in its outcome. He was involved in the Battle of Belreen as a member of Arrow Team, and following the war's close he became covertly involved with Ravenblack Elite Operations Unit, and its secret base was constructed under his mansion on Irix. He is a direct descendant of the Peace-Savior and the husband of Nicole Ramiran. Early Life Nova was born in Felixia, Barnard, to Neil Ramiran and Nayantara Ramiran, of Indian, Culiri, and American descent. His father was the CEO, chairman, and owner of Barnard Weapons Developers, the company that had been founded a generation before by Nova Ramiran VI; his mother was a freelance corporate lawyer. BWD, although not a large company, was able to sustain itself through the Crystali-Terran War by selling weapons to the armed forces of the Terran Imperium. Ramiran was an only child and was given an excellent education, first attending small private schools for his elementary and middle education, then abandoning the concept of secondary school altogether in order to attend the Central College of Felixia. It was during his time here that his mother died in a violent maglev accident, which reportedly caused Ramiran to enter a prolonged state of depression. He nonetheless graduated with dual Bachelor of Science degrees in Physics and Engineering in 439 at the age of eighteen. He then spent a year as an apprentice of sorts to his father, carrying out such diverse tasks as weapon design, machine repair, accounting, lower-level management, and other duties meant to groom him for the various requirements of running the company. From 440-444, Ramiran attended the prestigious Atlantica School of Economics, graduating with an MSc in Management and Economics. He then interned with Magnum Research, Inc. for a year before returning to Barnard, where he took up management of one of two factories owned by BWD at the time. He worked in that capacity for the next six years, although he also often collaborated with his father on new weapon designs. In November of 450, Ramiran was given a partnership in the company and made vice president of production. He held this position for less than a year, however, before the death of his father. Corporate Inheritance In 451, Neil Ramiran died of a sudden heart attack at the age of 148, leaving both his company and all his belongings to his only son, Nova. Ramiran immediately took over the positions his father had formerly filled and proved an able administrator of the corporation, having been fully prepared by both his education and experience for his new role. Over the next decade, his company's most significant deals were the sale of a rifle design to Khortex Armament Systems, and the illegal sale of firearms to a pirate organization out of Alpha Centauri. An investigation into that sale was launched in 460, but very little evidence could be found and neither the corporation nor Ramiran were ever indicted. PTX Shield Regenerator & the Aresian-Outcast War PTX Shield Regenerator The PTX Shield Regenerator was the brainchild of Ramiran, and went outside the traditional arena of RDC's areas of production. The initial development of the PTX was begun as early as 453, although serious design and prototyping didn't begin until 458. The early stages were "playing around" with the idea: doing tests to see if the concept might work, examinations of what it would take to work on a large scale (such as in a capital warship), etc. Small-scale prototypes were in working-order by 462, and a large-scale one by 464. Another two years were taken to perfect the design and make its components suitable to mass-production. Ramiran then traveled to Outcast City, Belreen, to meet with representatives of the Confederate Navy. He was offered a €150 billion exclusive contract, which he told the Navy he would consider. Immediately following that meeting, however, he secretly rendevoused with representatives of the Ares Federation (one of whom was Nicole Sanddown, his future wife) and given a counter-offer. They also showed him footage of the ongoing crisis on Ironridge, which the Outcast government had censored from media sources within the country. Ramiran accepted the Aresian offer out of both disgust with the Outcast response on Ironridge, as well as what he described as "long-term business sense." The company and the PTX were both critical elements in the outcome of the Aresian-Outcast War. A PTX-V version was developed, a model that could adequately protect a ''Vuran-karo'' Battle Dreadnaught. It was during the opening stages of the war that the company received its name change from Barnard Weapons Developers to Ramiran Defense Corporation, and also when it relocated its headquarters to Delcruva, Sorvia, Epsilon Indi. In rather terse interview that Vogue Holozine obtained by following Ramiran into a Fashion 39 store, Ramiran said the following about the company's name change: “That change was made by the board of directors over my objections, and I had nothing to do with it. I will note, however, that even had I been involved, that I don’t think it would have been an arrogant thing to do. My grandfather founded what was BWD a hundred and fifty years ago. He didn’t attach his name to it then, though most entrepreneurs starting businesses usually do. Now, a century and a half later, the company has finally moved from mediocrity to the forefront, and I think that attaching the family name to the company is more about honoring my predecessors than me. Besides, a change was necessary, since we’re no longer associated with Barnard.” Following the close of the war, RDC signed a five-year partial exclusivity contract with Khortex Fleet Systems (KFS) for the PTX that is expected to generate €600 billion in revenue for the company. Personal Military Involvement Although Ramiran had worked closely with the Aresian military all throughout the war, he professed an interest shortly preceding the Battle of Belreen to be more directly involved with the war effort. Nicole Sanddown, who at that point was his bodyguard and romantically involved with him, convinced Aresian Command to allow him to participate in the assault on Belreen. He acted as a colonel and the second-in-command of Arrow Team (under Sanddown, who had been promoted to general and put in command of the initial strike) during its infiltration and assault on Outcast SS1. Equipped with suits that made them effectively invisible, he and Sanddown together captured the station's communications and internal security hubs before taking and shutting down the platform's main reactor. After taking the bridge and stealing Outcast military uniforms, they and Arrow Team were ordered to board the Darkstar Cruiser Scorpion ''and somehow disable its weapons capacities—in other words, the starship needed to be taken out of the fight in order to give the Aresian Navy the advantage it needed in the battle. After Andrew Carter, a member of the team, crashed an explosives-laden freighter into the ''Scorpion and destroyed its aft half, Arrow Team successfully boarded the vessel, masquerading as Confederate troops. They made their way to the auxiliary bridge of the ship before opening fire on enemy forces and successfully taking room. They locked themselves inside the auxiliary bridge and shut down the Scorpion's ''batteries, accomplishing their mission, but their position was overrun shortly thereafter by hundreds of Outcast troops. During that final stand, Sanddown collapsed unconscious due to overuse of her hypermind ability; Ramiran was shot in his left knee and shin and much of the bone shattered in the impact. He passed out shortly afterward and was found after the battle's conclusion by an Outcast medic. He was attended to and his leg repaired with a combination of grafts and cybernetics. He had to walk with crutches for nearly a month afterward, then with a cane, and had a limp until almost ten months following the battle. Post-War RDC Following the end of the Aresian-Outcast War, Ramiran and his fiancée (Sanddown) moved into a mansion he had built outside of Dehn Carlo, Irix. Secretly installed under the mansion was the top-secret base known as Valhalla, the headquarters of Ravenblack Elite Operations Unit (REOU), of which his fiancée was the commanding officer. Ramiran at this point let many of his attachments to the Aresian military go: RDC was no longer under exclusive contract with them, and Ramiran himself retired his brief commission as a colonel to focus on his corporation's development. He did maintain the status of an "affiliate," however, due to his close collaboration with REOU. Ramiran was awarded the 467 Stellaris Award for Physics in recognition of his work in developing the PTX Shield Regenerator, presented by Vincent Khortex, the owner and CEO of Khortex Terraformation and Installation Systems. During the journey back to Irix, Sanddown received orders regarding the impending Operation Jericho, the objective of which was to recapture the Darkstar Cruiser [[''Blackhorn]]. The Blackhorn ''had been ceded by the Outcast Confederacy to the Ares Federation as a condition of the New Denmark Peace Treaty, but was stolen by the Cult of Alcori before it could be transferred to Aresian control. The starship had been moved to the Alpha Centauri system, and Ramiran was forced to at least be present for Operation Jericho by merit of traveling with Sanddown. Due to his status as a civilian, he was required to remain inactive during the combat, but as a gesture of respect and honor for his previous service, he was allowed to observe the action from the auxiliary bridge of the AFS ''Hephaestus. During the battle, however, the bridge of the Hephaestus ''was destroyed and most senior officers were killed. Despite Ramiran's inexperience with naval combat tactics, the crew looked to him to take command based on his former rank of colonel and his important role in the Battle of Belreen. Ramiran proved equal to the task, and although his contributions were not critical to the outcome of the battle, he was credited with protecting the ship from further severe damages and with influencing the tactics of the situation with his unorthodox (and therefore unpredictable) maneuvers. Following the successful conclusion of Operation Jericho, Ramiran and Sanddown were married onboard the ''Hephaestus before Nicole Ramiran and REOU departed for Feltristica to take part in the fateful Battle of Brandish. Nova Ramiran returned back to Irix, where only a short while later he was host to Athena Khortex, who had fled Earth when Imperiatrix Caria Selronis attempted to seize control of KFS. During conversations in the following days with Khortex and Atlas Montgomery, CEO of Shubreni Transport Manufacturers (STM), Ramiran eventually agreed to buy a shipyard facility from STM. This marked the beginning of an entirely new era for RDC by launching it into the starship market within a matter of a few years. Personal Life Ramiran married Nicole Sanddown from Rushva Beach, Irix, on September 29, 467. He and Sanddown met in Outcast City, Belreen, where Sanddown was one of the Aresian agents that convinced Ramiran to accept an Aresian contract for the PTX. Sanddown subsequently became his bodyguard for the duration of the war, and a romantic relationship developed between the two over several months. After the war's conclusion, Ramiran proposed on an Irixian beach, and the two were married onboard the AFS ''Hephaestus ''following Operation Jericho. They live alternately in a custom-built mansion on Irix, outside of Dehn Carlo, or in a penthouse in downtown Delcruva, Sorvia. Irix is where Nicole's family is from and the location of REOU's base Valhalla, while Delcruva is the location of RDC's headquarters as well as Aresian Command. The two travel back and forth as needed. Although not by any means among the wealthiest people of the galaxy, Ramiran is a billionaire with a rapidly increasing personal net worth. He seems, however, to alternate between a luxurious style of living and a very simple one; some have speculated that the degree of "flair" with which he lives might depend on the degree to which he is absorbed in his work, becoming more spartan the harder he works. Ramiran himself has made no comment on this subject, although his wife at one point said, "We like the comforts that Nova's position can afford us, but they're by no means necessary, and we know that our worth is found in much more vital and fundamental things—duty, integrity, and nobility, for example." Ramiran is known to be a luxury maglev enthusiast and owns a 467 Lamborghini Ghiatonne, and often makes interstellar trips in a custom-designed star yacht given to him by Athena Khortex. Category:People